This invention relates to a housing for disposing electronic components or the like therein. Conventionally, in electronic equipments such as transmitters, printed boards provided with a plurality of electronic components thereon have been used for disposing various electronic components into housings. In such a conventional electronic equipment, each electronic component is fixed by solder into an aperture in the printed board. The apertures are connected to each other by conductive members or a conductive pattern previously formed on the printed board for maintaining electrical connection. The printed board is then fixed to the inside of a housing by screws or other attaching means.
In the aforementioned techniques, printed boards or other members are adopted to connect a variety of electronic components to each other and to dispose the electronic components into the housing. However, the printed boards must have a pattern previously formed thereon. Connecting a lot of conductive members to each other also takes a long time. Moreover, miniaturization of electronic equipments is hampered by ineffective use of space because the conductive members and the printed boards occupy a large space inside the housing.